


un poco, un mucho, un todo

by bitehard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, M/M, Post-Canon, hay side naruhina y sasusaku, pero la principal es la que es, tiene en cuenta parte del epílogo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/pseuds/bitehard
Summary: Tienen dieciséis años y Sasuke pasa en Konoha poco tiempo, pero siempre vuelve. Siempre vuelve donde Naruto, siempre el primero, siempre sin llamar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito originalmente en el reto de 8bitfiction de [retoaleatorio en lj](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/6433.html?thread=340001#t340001).
> 
> Bastante revisado y alargado en esta versión, por si a alguien le apetece releer algo más definitivo y no escrito en dos horas y corriendo.
> 
> Gracias por el prompt, anon.

Tienen dieciséis años y Sasuke pasa en Konoha poco tiempo, pero siempre vuelve. Siempre vuelve donde Naruto, siempre el primero, siempre sin llamar.

 

*

Tienen veintidós años y las visitas de Sasuke empiezan a espaciarse en el tiempo. No así las ganas con las que se cogen en cuanto aparece en su ventana. 

A veces hablan un poco, aunque Sasuke se muera por engancharle y besarle y tenerle ya. Naruto siempre ha sido más impaciente y lo hace por eso, le da conversación, le pregunta cosas que ambos saben que no le importan. Otras no hay tiempo de volverle loco y se enganchan ahí mismo, se comen el uno al otro contra la pared. El primer encuentro en cada ocasión es el más rápido, es morderse y arañarse y, desde fuera, casi parece que se odian.

Naruto le dice que es un bastardo y se lo lleva a la cama y le agarra contra él cuando quiere irse a mitad de la noche. Sasuke tiene pesadillas pero se queda. Cuando Naruto está demasiado cansado de las misiones, se levanta antes que él y hace tortitas, le dice que claramente no puede cuidar de sí mismo.

El olor que se queda en su casa le recuerda a su madre, que las hacía en su cumpleaños. 

*

Una de las veces, en una esquina de la casa, hay unas flores resecas en una esquina, aún en el plástico que las rodea. Naruto las mira, Sasuke las mira, ambos ignoran la limpia letra de Hinata felicitándole por su cumpleaños.

*

Tienen veinticinco años y cuando Sasuke llega a Konoha, Naruto no está en su casa. Normalmente se va, porque para qué quedarse en un pueblo en el que no le importa nadie. A veces ve a Kakashi, después de Naruto; rara vez coincide con Sakura, que le sigue mirando como si tuvieran doce años. 

Se da una vuelta por el pueblo, saltando entre tejados, con el chakra al mínimo. Seguramente alguno de los jounin note algo, pero no le preocupa especialmente. 

Se da cuenta de que es idiota y se dirige al Ichiraku ramen y cuando llega se queda petrificado. 

Naruto está cenando con Hinata, están demasiado juntos, y cuando Hinata sonríe...

Naruto también sonríe.

El puñetazo de los celos es terrible y asqueroso y no puede controlar el instinto casi asesino que le ataca cuando ella pone la mano sobre su brazo y Naruto no lo mueve.

Es consciente de que no puede pedirle eso. Es consciente de que _él no se lo puede dar_ , pero eso no quita que esté cerquísima de bajar y quitarle de encima de Naruto de un manotazo. 

Naruto lo siente y Sasuke se va antes de que llegue a verle.

Sasuke razona, mucho más tarde, en los restos de lo único de Konoha que le queda llamar suyo. Sasuke razona, porque al contrario que ese Sasuke de hace una hora, es algo que hace. 

Y entonces lo entiende: ha estado parando a Naruto. Ha estado atrasándole, ha estado no dejándole tener una vida que es la que merece. 

Piensa que realmente es lo mejor, porque nadie querría una vida con él, una vida a medias que no lleva a ninguna parte. Piensa que, demonios, Naruto merece eso, después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Naruto se merece más que Sasuke en las idas y venidas, que un Sasuke a medias. 

Y, además. hay otra cosa que por momentos había pensado en olvidarla, pero en ese momento vuelve, otra vez 

*

Vuelve tres meses más tarde y, antes de hablar con Naruto, visita a Sakura. Ella se muestra sorprendida, esperanzada, incluso, pero se le apaga la luz de los ojos cuando Sasuke le pide lo que quiere de ella. 

El té de ambos se ha quedado frío. 

Sakura coge aire. 

—Sasuke, lo que siento por ti no ha flaqueado en ningún momento —Sasuke sabe que miente, pero lo deja pasar—. De la misma manera que lo que tú sientes por mí, es decir, nada, tampoco ha cambiado. No hay ninguna diferencia en cómo me miras desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Sasuke se encoge de hombros, porque es la verdad.

—No necesitamos querernos para esto. 

Ella acusa el golpe, pero él se niega a maquillarlo. 

—Dime una cosa, Sasuke, al menos. ¿Es porque soy una chica?

No. No es... no tiene nada que ver con su sexo. La cuestión es que en toda su vida, Sasuke solo ha querido tocar a Naruto.

Niega con la cabeza y Sakura se muerde el labio.

—¿Es porque no soy Naruto?

Se queda sin habla por unos segundos porque eso le da una visión de Sakura nueva, diferente. No le dice nada, pero por la expresión de ella, no le hace falta.

—Si quieres —dice Sasuke—. Puedes formar parte de mi segundo objetivo. No hace falta que contestes ahora. No voy a darte más que eso. No voy a darte un matrimonio, ni citas, ni paseos por el parque.

*

Tener hijos. Continuar el legado Uchiha. Continuar el legado maldito.

*

Sasuke y Naruto ya no se tocan. Se lo cuenta la siguiente vez, antes de que Naruto pueda seguir con explicaciones que no le interesan sobre Hinata.

Naruto se queda blanco. Dolido. Se le aclaran los nudillos de apretar los puños y Sasuke se arrepiente de no haber follado con él una última vez, porque seguramente no vuelva a disfrutar del sexo en su vida.

—Sé que no lo haces como venganza por lo de Hinata, Sasuke. Y sé que tiene sentido que no quieras dejar ese sueño, ni es justo por mi parte pedirte que lo hagas. Pero maldito seas por hacerme esto, Sasuke. Por hacérmelo así. 

Le falla la voz y Sasuke vuelve a mirarle. Está llorando, no en sollozos pero Naruto tiene que quitarse un par de lágrimas con la mano.

Le duele más de lo que esperaba. Quiere ir donde él y necesita de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo.

Es lo mejor para Naruto.

Es lo mejor para los dos.

*

Cada vez que lo piensa le parece más de mentira.

*

Sakura está embarazada de casi tres meses, por fin. Han tenido dos abortos y Sasuke se ha visto obligado a tener sexo con una persona mientras pensaba en otra más veces de las que lo tenía planteado. No está en Konoha pero se aloja en un hotel en una aldea cercana. Sakura parece relativamente feliz y nunca le pide nada, nunca le exige nada, y eso que Sasuke es un puto desastre.

A veces están con Naruto. Tras aquella vez, Naruto no da señales de haber compartido con él nada más que amistad. Es cortés, les da la enhorabuena, disimula como sólo él puede hacerlo y a Sasuke se le parte el corazón. Es lo mejor, piensa. Es la única manera de hacerlo.

Su relación con Hinata sigue ahí, ni para delante ni para atrás, aunque Sasuke no se interesa especialmente por ello. A veces le dan ganas de apartarla de él y llevárselo a casa y follárselo contra el sofá, dejarle marcas por el cuello y en la espalda, marcas que dirían _mío_ a cualquiera que las viera.

Su expresión no cambia pero el chakra se le revela y Hinata ve demasiado con esos malditos ojos.

Quizá por eso ella casi nunca le habla.

*

Tienen que hacer una revisión a Sakura y Sasuke se pasa el día con ella en el hospital. Es casi de noche cuando la deja en casa y, al recorrerse el pueblo, reconoce la silueta de Naruto en el bar. Se queda quieto, fuera, hasta que una voz claramente ebria traspasa la cortina.

—Ey, bastardo. Puedes pasar. No te voy a morder.

Sasuke entra. El bar está vacío excepto por él. Incluso el dueño debe estar en la parte de atrás, Naruto ya servido con una botella de sake y los restos de pollo yakitori. Se sienta al lado de Naruto y este le pasa un vaso con sake.

Hace más de un año y medio que no están solos en una habitación.

—¿Todo bien? —por preguntar algo. 

—Estupendamente—pega un trago al sake y le mira durante un segundo, de reojo—. He dejado a Hinata. 

—¿Por qué? 

—¿Por qué no? No la quería. Nunca lo hice, y mira que lo intenté, Sasuke, joder. 

—Lo intentaste.

Naruto asiente.

—Lo intenté con todo lo que tenía. Es una chica estupenda y era una relación tranquilísima y maravillosa en la que prácticamente no discutíamos. 

—Eso… no suena mal —responde Sasuke, pensando en ellos mismos, en los enfados y las peleas y Sasuke despertándose a mitad de la noche tras soñar que mataba a Naruto _otra vez_. Y la sangre de los arañazos en su espalda y el cuello de Naruto aún con restos de morado por la mañana, a pesar de curarse más rápido de lo normal. 

—Aparentemente soy una mierda de persona porque me aburría hasta las lágrimas. Me daban ganas de picarla para ver si conseguía que se enfadase. En esa mierda me he convertido, qué te parece. 

Sasuke echa de menos mirarse sus marcas y acordarse de Naruto. 

No es una pregunta que espere respuesta. 

—Naruto, yo…

—Nah. No te preocupes. Se me pasará. Estoy casi mejor solo, si te digo la verdad. Los Hyûga son una buena familia que me ayudaría en temas de ser Hokage, pero, madre mía. Tienen demasiadas reglas. Y, joder, de alguna manera, no me siento capaz de perdonarles lo de la segunda rama y todo el tema. 

Sasuke suspira. No es que él tenga especial cariño a los Hyûga, tampoco.

—Las reuniones familiares tienen que ser una fiesta.

Naruto ríe contra el vaso.

—Tuve que dar clases de protocolo. Protocolo yo, Sasuke, que cuando no me quedan cubiertos limpios me como el ramen con las manos. 

Se le escapa una risa. 

—¿A qué viene la depresión entonces? 

Se encoge de hombros. 

—Shikamaru está en la Arena. Gaara sigue siendo Kazekage. Dudo que Hinata me hable. Sakura y tú… 

—Estar solo también tiene sus ventajas.

—Bueno, sí, al menos no tengo que usar cubiertos.

—Dime la verdad, Naruto. 

Se vuelve a rellenar el vaso mientras espera la respuesta. Naruto no está solo si no quiere, porque Sakura no está tanto con el propio Sasuke y Shikamaru viene cada dos por tres y Naruto si quisiera, si quisiera, podría irse a la Arena un tiempo.

—Parece que lo único que me queda es ser Hokage. Y a veces dudo que lo vaya a conseguir. Sin el apoyo de los Hyûga voy a tener problemas. Pero tampoco me sentía bien estando con Hinata solo por eso. 

A Sasuke le duele el estómago. Naruto ha hecho de todo por Konoha, ha dado su vida por ellos y por él, Naruto merece ser Hokage. 

—Si no te hacen Hokage es que son imbéciles —es lo que dice, con más veneno del que pretende.

Naruto gira la cara por primera vez en toda la noche y le mira, los ojos redondos y enormes y azules. 

—Idiota, no me mires con esa cara. Claramente el nivel lo tienes, la confianza de la gente y la estabilidad que se necesita. Tienes más que Tsunade y se lo ofrecieron igualmente. 

—Eso lo dices porque Tsunade nunca te ha caído bien.

Lo acepta con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Tampoco yo soy santo de su devoción. 

—Eso es verdad. 

Se quedan en silencio, uno tranquilo y confortable como los que tenían antes, cuando se despertaban por la mañana y se quedaban en el sofá, Sasuke leyendo el periódico y Naruto tumbado con la cabeza en su regazo. 

—Gracias, Sasuke.

Naruto le mira y Sasuke siente que están solos en ese restaurante, en el pueblo, en el mundo. Sasuke se mueve un centímetro hacia él, casi sin querer, y Naruto reacciona acercándose y, se van a besar y no deberían y…

Naruto se aparta de repente.

—Creo que es hora de marcharme. 

Naruto deja el dinero en la mesa y Sasuke le sigue cuando salen. 

—Te acompaño —dice Sasuke.

—No me voy a perder. 

—Lo sé. 

Naruto se encoge de hombros. 

Hacen el camino en silencio y llegan hasta su casa. 

En la puerta, Naruto se para. Sasuke se descubre deseando que le diga que pase, aunque sepa que no debería. Para Sasuke estar triste es un modo de vida, se regodea en ello. 

Naruto triste le da ganas de partir caras. 

—Te echo de menos —le dice, y Sasuke no sabe qué contestar, o si es el alcohol el que habla—. Ya sé que no debería, que estás con Sakura y vais a tener un hijo y… me siento mierda por decirlo. Pero no podía estar con Hinata porque todo lo que hacía era pensar en ti. Y me miras así, joder, Sasuke. 

—¿Cómo? 

—Oh, que te jodan, lo sabes. Me miras como entonces. Lo único que me para de tocarte ahora mismo es que Sakura es mi amiga. No me hagas esto. 

Hacerle qué. 

Sasuke mira hacia arriba y sabe que es hora de decir la verdad.

—Sakura y yo no estamos juntos. Es decir, sé que te dije eso, sé que hacemos como sí, pero solo vamos a tener a la niña juntos. No… no somos pareja. 

Naruto frunce el ceño, confuso. 

—Se lo pedí a Sakura y ella aceptó. Solo nos tocamos lo suficiente para eso. 

—No entiendo. Me dijiste que —traga saliva, como si le costara recordarlo—. Me dijiste que la querías, que te habías dado cuenta tarde. Que no podíamos estar como antes.

—Lo sé, pensé que… Pensé que sería mejor para ti. 

—Que te follen, Sasuke, no tienes derecho a pensar por mí —Se pone la mano sobre los ojos, hace tiempo que Sasuke no le ve tan enfadado—. ¿Sabes lo que ha sido para mí veros? A veces no soportaba ni mirar a Sakura a la cara porque tenía miedo de que viera que la odiaba porque ella te tenía. Con Hinata —ríe, una risa amarga y fea—, algunas noches tenía que apagar la luz porque no podía ver su cara mientras follábamos porque solo pensaba en ti. ¿Eso era lo mejor para mí? 

—Mierda, Naruto, te vi aquella noche y parecías feliz, parecías feliz con ella y yo no tengo derecho a quitarte nada, conmigo no puedes tener nada de eso. Yo no voy a cambiar. No me voy a quedar en Konoha, ni por ti ni por nadie, al menos no en unos años. ¿Eso quieres? Tenerme solo cuando aparezco, tener que buscarme. Compartir el tiempo cuando esté con el que tenga que pasar con mi hija. ¿Eso quieres?

Naruto le mira como si fuera estúpido. La borrachera parece haber desaparecido excepto cierta manera de estirar las palabras más de lo normal.

—Claro que sí, Sasuke. Quiero todo contigo. Sé cómo eres, sé cómo piensas, sé que necesitas estar fuera de aquí. Dioses, creo que hasta te compartiría con Sakura si quisieras estar con ella mientras tenga algo de ti. Me da igual. ¿No lo entiendes, verdad?

Sasuke no sabe cómo mentir a eso.

—No. 

—Te quiero como eres, Sasuke. No como crees que deberías ser. 

Es demasiado. Naruto es simplemente demasiado. 

—Sasuke. 

—Qué.

—Ahora voy a besarte. 

No dice nada pero piensa _sí_. Naruto se acerca a él, le atrae de la camiseta y le besa y han pasado dos años pero es como si hubiera sido ayer la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Es como volver a casa. Es como todos los engranajes de su vida conectándose a la vez. 

Sasuke se deja llevar, deja que Naruto marque el ritmo, pone las manos sobre sus caderas y cuando Naruto profundiza el beso no le sorprende notar que se endurece. Hace tiempo de esa sensación, de no tener que engañarse y pensar un buen rato en otra cosa para tener sexo vacío.

Naruto se separa un segundo y pone la frente contra la suya. 

—Te echo tanto de menos, Sasuke. A veces te echo de menos hasta cuando estás conmigo. 

Sasuke quiere tanto a esta persona, este amigo que el destino puso en su camino que a veces se queda sin respiración.

Se meten en casa y se desnudan por el camino. Hay una urgencia pero a la vez una necesidad de disfrutar cada momento como si fuera el último, aunque no lo va a ser. Sasuke se niega a volver a separarse de esto, de lo único que le ha hecho feliz en su vida desde hace muchos años. 

La casa de Naruto es un desastre, como siempre, pero se mueven por instinto hasta la habitación, Naruto coge de un movimiento el lubricante y lo lanza sobre la cama para acto seguido arrastrar a ambos sobre ella. La fricción hace algo pero no es suficiente.

—¿Qué quieres, eh, Naruto? 

Hay luz en la habitación pero Naruto le mira a la cara sin apartarse un segundo, como si fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Busca el lubricante a ciegas y se lo pasa. 

Sasuke coge la botella de lubricante y está a punto de echarse en los dedos. Naruto niega con la cabeza. 

—Te quiero ya dentro, vamos, vamos.

—¿No lo has hecho desde que estuvimos juntos la última vez? —Naruto niega con la cabeza— Te va a doler si no te preparo. 

La intensidad en los ojos de Naruto debería ser ilegal.

—Lo sé. Es lo que quiero. 

—Joder, Naruto —gime, mientras piensa _estás hecho para mí_. 

Naruto ríe, porque es verdad. Parece mentira que se le olvidase por un momento que siempre es así, siempre es hacerse daño para hacerse sentir más, como si el placer y el quererse no fuese suficiente para ellos.

Están rotos, pero está bien.

Se embadurna de lubricante y pone la punta justo en la entrada. Empieza a empujar y pensaba encontrar más barrera pero no la hay. Naruto dice su nombre entre gemidos, de dolor o de placer, Sasuke no lo tiene claro, pero no le dice que pare y Sasuke no lo hace, se clava hasta el fondo y Naruto presiona a su alrededor

Naruto le da un golpe en el culo y le apremia a moverse. Sasuke no va a durar y tampoco Naruto tiene pinta de que le falte demasiado, Sasuke golpea en el ángulo conocido, habitual y a Naruto se le cierran los ojos y dice Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, repite su nombre hasta que son sílabas sin sentido y Sasuke cuela una mano entre los dos y no necesita mucho para que Naruto le muerda el hombro y se corra mientras le hace daño, eso está bien.

Está bien dolerse.

Para para dejarle unos segundos de descanso y aprieta los dientes para no correrse aún, quiere que Naruto esté con él cuando lo haga. 

—Ven aquí, quiero notarlo todo cuando te corras. 

Sasuke resopla y piensa que esto era, la coordinación, el conocerse tanto que no hace falta pedirlo.

Sasuke sale de él y pone las piernas a ambos lados de su cara, casi sentado en su pecho. Le coge de la nuca y le alza la cabeza, Naruto abre la boca y ah, esto sí. Notar los sonidos guturales de Naruto justo en la polla, follarle la boca hasta que le duela al día siguiente. Un dedo lubricado se acerca a su culo y las embestidas contra su boca se hacen más fuertes pero Sasuke sabe que Naruto puede con ello. 

Naruto tiene lágrimas en los ojos y Sasuke le coge la mano y se entrelazan los dedos.

—Tú ganas, Naruto. Siempre acabas ganándome. 

Naruto cierra los ojos justo cuando Sasuke se va a correr, como si pudiera notarlo. Quizá lo hace. El orgasmo es deslumbrante y Naruto traga y traga y sigue lamiendo hasta que Sasuke le para, le acaricia la frente y las mejillas. Se quita de encima y se tumba a su lado.

—Sasuke.

—¿Sí? 

—Hazme tortitas mañana, ¿sí? Llevo dos semanas desayunando ramen de la noche anterior. 

Sasuke mira al techo, mira a Naruto. Desnudo, sudado, con semen en el estómago, le quiere demasiado. 

—Vale —responde, asintiendo—. Vale.

Naruto sonríe y se acerca a él, se apoya en su hombro. Tras un rato, se queda dormido.


End file.
